


Of Harts and Foxes

by Seraphal



Series: On Curled Horns does Thedas Rest [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphal/pseuds/Seraphal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sudden ambush in the Hinterlands, Pelle realizes that a nearby Fennic got caught in the scuffle.</p><p>She makes it her mission to nurse it back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Harts and Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic when I accidentally ran over a Fennic in game and felt like a terrible person.
> 
> Its just a little fic to help m get back into the swing of writing fanfiction.
> 
> As usual, all of my work is un-beta'd.

The attack had come out of nowhere. Pelle’s group was heading north to investigate a rebel mage camp that was causing quite a bit of trouble for the nearby refugees. The group was traveling through the northern hills. Pelle was up front, colorless irises alert and blade exposed, ready for a possible attack. Or, at least she thought she was. Just as the Qunari rounded a rocky outcrop, a pillar of flame erupted just where Yakul’s cloven hooves were about to step. The Hart started, rearing up onto his hind legs with a defiant baying sound. Pelle tried to stay rooted in place, but the heat from the fire made her squint and the sudden movement from Yakul made Pelle fall to the ground. The Herald hit the ground hard, and all of the air was forced from her lungs. 

Everything was a blur. A shadow loomed over Pelle, who turned out to be Cassandra with her shield drawn. The Seeker was shouting something to her, but the Quanri’s hearing was fuzzy thanks to the explosion seconds earlier. Ice and fire roared over her head as Solas let out his assault, his staff spinning in a dizzying display. It took the Herald a second or two to get a grip on her surroundings and surge to her feet, her blade drawn once again. The assailants were small in number, maybe three or four, and all were mages. Pelle rose her shield around her group and they approached the group all at once. Within seconds two of the rebel mages lay dying on the floor, one by crossbow bolt, the other by electrocution. The last two fled into the hills. Cassandra looked like she was about to give chase, but Pelle stopped her.

“Leave them, Cassandra. They could lure us into yet another ambush.” The Qunari’s tone was rather calm despite the situation.

The group decided to better prepare themselves before trying to seek out the rebel mages again, and began to turn when a soft, pitiful cry echoed through the outcrop. Pelle paused before turning, straining her ears to find out where the noise was coming from. 

“Did you hear that?” Varric asked, fingering Bianca.

Pelle shushed him, placing one long finger over her lips before peering around a large boulder. What she saw there pulled at her heartstrings. 

“Solas!” The Herald called. She quickly rushed over and dropped to her knees.

The elven mage was at her elbow within seconds, as well as everyone else. A small Fennic lay on the ground, it’s side bleeding. 

“Can you help him, Solas?” Pelle questioned, her hands reaching out slowly to touch the creature. It didn’t even try to growl; a bad sign.

The mage leaned down and placed a hand on the fox’s head. After a moment, he frowned and shook his head. “I can’t. He needs care that only a healer can provide. It looks like he was trampled by something.”

“I’m taking him back to Haven then.” Pelle said, carefully taking the small animal in her arms. “Mother Giselle can look at him there.”

The three others looked at each other, but said nothing, so the group mounted up and made their way back to Haven. By some miracle the fox survived, but he was whimpering more often by the time Pelle had reached the Chantry doors. The healer looked a little surprised by the Qunari’s request, but she took the fox in none the less.

The first night was full of tension and uncertainty for the Herald. Pelle felt personally responsible for the fox’s injuries since she was certain Yakul had trampled him in his attempt to get away from the fire. Plus she never liked seeing animals in pain, and the fox’s cute little face was too much for her to resist.

The next two days Pelle managed to aggravate Mother Giselle with all of her hovering. “If you want to be of any help,” the woman said sternly, “You can go fetch me these herbs from the storeroom.”

Pelle huffed, but took the list anyway. She was back within five minutes with armful of herbs only to put them down and get shooed out of the room. 

By the fourth day, the fox was looking better, and Mother Giselle even allowed Pelle to help grind up and give the herbal mixture to the creature. The fox always seemed happy to see her, and even made high pitched squealing noises when she arrived.

A week passed, and thanks to Mother Giselle, the fox made a full recovery. Pelle was there every day to help prescribe the medicine to the creature. Finally, the day came to say goodbye. The group made their way back to the Hinterlands, where Pelle released the fox into a nearby wood. At first the little thing didn’t want to leave, but after a few moments of sniffing around, it ran off into the woods with one final chirp. The Herald watched on sadly, wishing that she could have kept the creature, but she knew that wasn’t possible. As friendly as the fox was, it was a wild creature.

Sighing, the Qunari turned t her companions. “Come on.” She said with a smile. “Let’s head back to Haven. First round is on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for showing your support, and thank you so much for being patient with me.
> 
> I plan to continue Pelle's story after such a long hiatus, and I look forward from hearing from everyone. I always welcome constructive criticism.


End file.
